I Hate Chocolate
by TheLittleStupidThingsofLife
Summary: "I hated fighting with him, no really I did..." Kim is confused, tired, and irritated. The one thing she loves is iceskating. The one thing she hates is Jack Brewer. Once her secret gets out that shes competing in the Junior Winter Olympics, she's not the only one effected.
1. I Hate Chocolate

**Well hello my fellow aliens. **

**If you can't see, this is my first story to post. I have no clue if its even uploaded...**

**Commenting would be nice...*cue happy face***

I hated fighting with him. No really, I didn't like it _one _bit. But it was that urge in the back of my mind saying, _do it_, that kept me to it. Like being stuck in a chair and forced to be electrocuted. Or maybe even the struggle for fire to keep burning bright.

Every time you tried to think of stopping, it was as if someone punched you in the gut, telling you, _no keep it up._

Trust me, it hurt.

Even when I wanted to agree on truce, I subconsciously vetoed the idea. But the man and I, he wasn't even a man to me, had a love-hate relationship.

More hate than actual love. In fact, we didn't have any mutual feelings for each other. I didn't even consider him as a peer.

He was more of on idiotic bad boy on public display for everyone to admire like a statue. Or the Pink Panther Diamond. Maybe even the president.

We despised each other.

If he did something above and beyond, I tried to do better. But I could never live up to his standards.

For example, we both got nominations for class president. Posters were hung up on the wall, cupcakes were handed out, I even tutored kids just to win. To be able to blurt out in his face, _haha I finally got you_.

Even with my hard work I still didn't get elected. Of course it had to be him. That was in sixth grade.

Jack Brewer.

The name that I hated so much. The chocolate boy. The fair skinned chocolate boy. Chocolate hair, chocolate eyes.

Chocolate.

I don't believe in coincidences, but I hated chocolate. Not only the boy, but the actual food. It was too bitter. Overused. A stereo type.

Just like Mr. Chocolate Boy.

I preferred strawberry, maybe even vanilla.

Yeah, vanilla. It was sweeter. More innocent. The original.

Until chocolate showed up, it was known everywhere. Everything was based on vanilla.

Then cocoa beans came from Asia and South America and stole the show. Not that there's anything wrong with those two continents, just cocoa beans.

In fact, that was more of our relationship. Chocolate and vanilla. Heck, we both even looked like those flavors. I was a blonde, he was a brunette. I was a good girl, he was framed with peer pressure and idiocy. But I wished my eyes weren't brown sometimes. With total blue eyes, I would have been absolutely sure that we were opposites. The invisible force between two magnets.

Two people destined never to meet.

_The beginning of third grade had started and things were pretty normal. Unless you counted that Milton Krupnik had just gotten braces. Or that Jerry Martinez had started to smell. And Donna Tobin had definitely gotten the _wrong _idea for fashion._

_But Jack Brewer had showed up. The new kid. And usually new kids didn't have any social life, they were fat, or smelled really bad. It was almost always all three combined. _

_Jack didn't have any of those traits. He was actually pretty cute. He had two small birthmarks on each of his cheeks that looked like dimples when he smiled. His aura didn't feel very antagonizing either. It was more of a loyal, yet firm kind of personality he gave off. And he didn't seem very egoistic and smitten by peer pressure._

_He actually seemed like a pretty cool guy._

_The first thirty seconds I knew him._

_During class, he was pretty quiet. Even when Donna came over and said hello. And Miss Tobin was probably the prettiest girl in the grade. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back, and her grey eyes sparkled with intelligence. She was thin and tall, but nobody really cared about someone's body at that age. _

_All he did was say, _hey, _back and smile at her._

_Very...respectable._

_Donna was actually pretty nice in third grade. Not to mention smart. She got honors in everything. She was in the math and debate club. Nobody cared though. She was friends with everybody. I wished she stayed like her third grade self. She and I were friends back then._

_But none the less, when she told him that, he didn't act honored or anything, like most of the boys in the grade. _

_I liked that about him. Of course nobody knew me. I was just Donna's friend, the girl in the blonde pigtails, the nerd. _

_Vanilla girl._

_The bell had finally rang, and most of us were tripping over our feet to get to the playground._

_I was always the first one out there. I didn't have many friends, except for Donna and Grace, which was a relief. But there was still an unsaid rule that the swings were reserved for our trio. But when I got there, all three of the swings were taken. Two by Donna and Grace and one by Jack._

_I tapped him on the shoulder, "Um, excuse me Jack, but can I please use the swing?" I didn't want to sound bossy, but I probably did anyway._

_He raised an eyebrow, "And you are...?" he trailed off, expecting me to finish._

_I hated this. Not that he had the swing but that he didn't know my name. In fact, it wasn't only him, it was most of the school, and I was at Seaford Elementary School since kindergarten._

_I could feel the blood rushing to my face, but kept a calm posture._

_"Uh, that's my swing, and there's this unsaid rule that these swings are reserved for me, Grace, and Donna?" It sounded more like a question than a statement._

_"You, friends with Donna? I don't believe it." he laughed._

_This started to get me angry. "Yeah, I am. If you have a problem with it, go back to whatever dump you came from."_

_He clenched his fists, "You don't know anything about me." he said in a deathly calm tone. His eyes were laser beams, shooting holes through my forehead._

_"Oh yeah," I challenged, "You're probably just one of those moron kids who get all the attention. But I wouldn't count on it 'cause you definitely forgot to look in the mirror today!" That probably hurt a lot. I didn't mean it. It was just that Jack was getting on my nerves._

_Jack's face got really red and I could see the gears in his brain looking for the best way too insult me back. "Oh, that's the best you can do? Well, just for your information, you are an ugly, know-it-all, stuck up, goody-two shoes!"_

_Ok, that was when he crossed the line._

_The playground became silent. There were a few _burns _and _oohs_ but not too many to break the quietness._

_We started to shout at each other. Random insults, sayings that meant nothing, until the playground supervisor came and we had a nice chat about respect with a chubby, middle aged bald man. _

_Principle Skowski._

We've hated each other since.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand digging into my shoulder. "Kim, are you all right?" Mr. Scopes asked.

I glanced up from my notebook. Everybody was gone, except for me, and maybe Milton, but you could hardly count him as a human. He was more of a walking calculator with an orange mop of hair.

I closed the notebook and stood up so violently, I hit my knee on the desk.

_Ow, _I thought. "I'm totally fine." I was able to squeak. I quickly made sure not to drop my binder or bump into 'The Nerd Krupnik' and fast-walked out the door.

The halls were still relatively loud. Though most of the people had class right now, nobody seemed to care. The blue lockers that lined most of the moldy walls were starting to slam shut. You could hardly hear the scuff marks people made by walking from all the shouting.

Sometimes, I wondered if this place was built on prison grounds.

"Hey, Kim!" I heard someone shout. Possibly a monster from the 'Posse'. Or 'The Queen'. Whoever it was, I didn't bother turning around. They were going to come to me eventually, and I didn't want to be late for study hall.

You'd think a free period would be wonderful, right? Oh boy, you are so wrong.

"KIM!" The voice shouted again. I could hear the snickering. Again.

Count to ten and get a hold of yourself. That's what the guidance councilor always said anyway. Counting to ten usually made me contemplate my anger more. I didn't mind it. I actually liked thinking. But I wish I never got so angry.

"What. Do. You. Want." I said through gritted teeth. _Think calmly, _I thought. _Don't let them get to you._

Jack came over to me, with Kelsey Vargas right after him. Both of their little cliques were with them. Both of their stupid and zombified cliques.

"Chill." he held his hands up. "You gotta stop coming a me with all that anger." He not-so-whispered to the rest of his gang, "I can see why she needs a therapist."

"It's not a therapist, it's a councilor. And you wouldn't know anything about me you moron," I tried to say with complete confidence,"And besides, it's not like you handle anger any better."

He looked pretty appalled. "Well, my anger isn't over the top."

Everybody in the hall filtered out, including Kelsey Vargas' group. They probably didn't want to get involved anyway.

Now it was only Jack and me in the hallway. I opened my locker and took my time grabbing my books. I was already late.

I glanced over the pictures that I had taped up over the years of high school. Snow, ice and figure skating. My eyes glazed over my role model, Alissa Czisny, gold medalist of the 2009 figure skating championships. That was the one sport that I played, and I wasn't even sure if that counted as a sport. It took my mind off my anger issues and the stress of getting perfect grades. It was the one thing that made me feel amazing.

The reality of Jack peeking in my locker arrived soon and I slammed my locker shut so hard that it made a dent. I whipped my hair back and caught a look on his face that disappeared just as fast as it came. I couldn't figure out what it was, so I tried to ignore it. I wish.

"Um...Jack, why are you still here?" I ask with annoyance.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "That is a very good question. I don't know." his hand nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"That is a very good answer." I answered sarcastically. "Thank you for nothing. I have to go." I awkwardly scooped up my books up left him hanging there.

I hate Chocolate.


	2. A Not-So-Secret

**This is going to be very short (well, not very short, but I had a HARD time uploading this. I couldn't find where to upload new chapters until I realized it was right in my face.) - Personal thought, _I am lame!_**

**As always, thank you for the constructive criticism, and a review would be appreciated! *Cue happy face***

A Not-So-Secret

Class was horrible. All of it, the kids, the teachers. And to top it all off, it was the middle of winter. The time when all the holidays have passed and people are just itching for spring. But I liked the serenity of this season. It was calmer, and I wasn't one for noise and parties.

I spent most of study hall staring out the window waiting for snow to fall, instead of actually studying. I didn't really need to study, I had a photographic memory. If I wanted to study, I'd do it at home.

Grace came halfway into class with a flushed look on her face. She started talking to the teacher, stuttering about something I couldn't hear. My seat was in the very back. She nodded, then reacted to the people around her. Ever since high school had started, she had become more shy, and had drifted away from Donna. And having a crush on Jerry Martinez definitely hadn't helped at all.

Jerry Martinez was a Spanish dancer that everyone constantly heard about. He was either winning some award or in detention. And not some academic award (Those were saved for Milton and I). An I'm-too-awesome-for-you-and-I-just-won-something-haha-you-didn't award. Or something Julliard related. And I guess he was pretty OK looking. He had curly black hair and brown eyes, but his ears stuck out and his face was really oval.

Grace quickly rushed to her seat behind me and gave her a reassuring smile. Her face was the color of Donna's hair. I glanced behind me. She mouthed the words _I'll tell you later_.

It was probably her early acceptance letter to MIT or something. But the look on her face hinted more.

When lunch came, I waited for her to talk.

"So...what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me like I was crazy. A smirk came across her face, which then turned into a giant grin. "Are you crazy? You should be asking _what's right_! I mean, I haven't been more excited in my life! Well, unless you count that letter from Yale that commended me on the discovery of-" she took a breath which allowed me to cut her off.

"Just tell me what happened already!" I tried to sound annoyed but I couldn't. I loved to see people happy. It made me feel like the weight on my shoulders was taken away. I still had yet to figure out why.

She took a big breath, "I'm trying out for the Junior Winter Olympics. They accepted my application!" She laughed at my expression and said, "I know, right?"

My mouth was probably open really wide. And my eyes were probably bulging out of their sockets. I was more than impressed. But a small amount of jealousy came over me. It felt like frogs were trying to jump out my throat, like what I ate this morning was going to come up (I would _never_ eat the cafeteria food. That would be like setting off a bomb, and who wants to do that? Well, maybe a psycho, but let's not get into specifics).

"Which sport, skiing?" I stuttered, when I was finally able to speak. It had to be either snowboarding or skiing. Those were the only sports she would ever do. She even refused to run the mile during gym, wrote a five page essay about why she shouldn't, and got her lawyers involved. She still lost the argument anyway and pretended to twist her ankle in the end.

She nodded her head and sipped her strawberry Gatorade. A few moments of silence later she said, "You could still send in your application, you know. They're still accepting them. I would try out if I were you." Then she nervously got interested in her boots.

I started laughing extremely hard. "For what, line dancing?" I took a moment to contemplate my thoughts and said softly, "Grace, I couldn't do sports to save my life. I'm not good at anything."

"That's not what Brick from the ice skating rink told me. He said that you can fly through the air like a gazelle!"

"Brick is just drives the Monster, he's the 'ice cleaner'. I wouldn't trust anything that he says!"

Grace raised an eyebrow.

I hated when people pressured me into doing things. I couldn't concentrate, and because I'm an overall nice person, I usually give in. It would probably be easier if I didn't hold all my stubbornness in the plastic bag called my heart. Or brain. Whatever you think those emotions come from is fine by me. I won't judge you, unlike _somebody_ I know.

"Brick wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that!" My face flushed in embarrassment and resentment toward my favorite Zamboni driver. He was like a second father to me. Well, a second 24 year old father.

"I got you Kim! The world still hasn't ended and you admitted something!" Grace punched her fist in the air like she just won the lottery.

"Wait, you don't even know how to ice-skate. Why were you talking to Brick?"

"Uh, I don't know, gotta go, bye!" she looked around the room that realized that there was no place to hide or run. "Don't tell anyone this, but-"

Then that bell had to ring and screech in everyone's ears. You know, if I was principle, I would permanently get rid of those bells. Then again, who would listen to a 16 year old junior in high school that probably had no clue what she was talking about. I for one sure wouldn't.

I waved bye to Grace and slipped out of the lunchroom chair I was sitting in, careful to avoid Jack. Unfortunately, my plan didn't work out and our eyes locked. The look on his face seemed as if he had heard my whole entire conversation. Like he was planning something to override his intimidation of me.

Like he was ready to ruin my life once again.

Or I was just creating scenarios in my mind that actually aren't real. I'm sometimes like that, being an over thinker. I process information way too much, like I'm going into battle. Which for me, is everyday.

I rolled my eyes at myself and tried to tell myself that I was being ridiculous. But I wish that I just accepted the fact that he was being a devious little monster right now.

The echo of the final bell kept ringing in my ears as I pulled my backpack out of my locker. I carefully pulled out every binder and notebook I possibly could. Then I slammed the rickety locker door hard enough to let out my frustration at the world.

The linoleum floor was extremely slick, but fast walked until I reached the glass doors out of here. I even ignored Grace, who was staring at Jerry and studying for her Regents test at the same time.

As soon as the doors opened, I ran as fast as I could, perspiration trickling down my neck. I slowing turned around as to see if anyone was behind me.

I admired the scenery around me even though I came to this place everyday. Seaford high school was a secluded area, oak trees dotted the area. It was very quiet, and today was a strangely cold for a winter day in California. I wrapped my self up in my sweater and kept running.

I felt something strong bump into my back as I was running and then heard a large _thud_.

I turned around and apologized, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy, please forgive me!?" I out held out my hand but then immediately dropped it when the hair cleared out of his face.

"Jack?!"

He waved his hand as if to say, _sup._

"Not gonna help a poor and helpless dude, Kim? Wow, you are heartless."

I groaned really loudly and fought the strong urge to kick his backpack. "Go away, Jack. You're no good."

As he started to get up, I pushed past him, knocking him back to the floor. I started speed walking away from him when I heard him shout, "For some odd reason, I feel the need to apologize."

"What Jack, What do you want now!?" I started to walk back to him, almost tripping over the moldy cracks on the sidewalk. I pointed a finger at him and yelled, "Listen Jack, there were plenty of years for you to come and apologize, six in fact, but you took none of them to your advantage! Why start now if you've already bullied me enough to last a lifetime?"

He took some time to contemplate my little speech, and then let out an intelligent answer, "I have no absolutely clue." I rolled my eyes at this statement and walked away.

"Kim, I'm taking my time to apologize to you. You're a smart women, you know that you should at least consider to try and act like civilized people."

My hand subconsciously went to my forehead as I turned around for the third time. "Look, Jack, as much as I hate to admit it, and trust me, I do, you might be a _little_ bit right. Just a little. So I'm just gonna shake your hand and run."

"That's not how civilized people act." He sighed in frustration. _Good_, I thought, _let him get frustrated_. "Hey my name is Jack, nice to meet you. I've seen you wandering around and you seem like a cool dude."

I stared at him in wonderment and crossed my arms in disbelief. "Jack, I'm on the math club, that isn't interesting to you."

"Will you just work with me!"

I stared at his hand as he stood there awkwardly, and then slowly shook it. "Hello unknown stranger," I said sarcastically, "you seem pretty cool too!"

He smiled with the progress and then said, "Hey, can I come with you to the ice skating rink?"

Oh, God.

**Yes, the ending is very awkward, but I'm going to politely tell you all to deal with it! :)**


	3. Skating on Relatively Thin Ice

**Oh my god, guys. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT MY STUPID I-PAD BROKE AND WE HAD TO GO GET IT FIXED. Then the holidays arrived, and I was like, 'I'm gonna update!' ...but I didn't update. I cannot explain how sorry I am. Forgive me, maybe?**

Skating on Relatively Thin Ice

You know, there are times when I feel as if some magical being decides to make make uncomfortable moments actually uncomfortable. You know in kindergarten, when people told you to go and make friends but you just wanted to hide from all the strange faces. All the parents shove their kids together, and the children are waiting on who's going to break the ice first. Yeah, that kind of awkward times twenty.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

He was definitely getting a kick out of this.

"You know Brick, he drives the monster. He's, like, 24 or something."

By this point, I felt as if he was taking strands of of memory out of my brain, which in reality, is relatively impossible. Unless you're a neurosurgeon, but let's not get to medical references.

"...Stalker..."

"What?" he said in a really high voice. "That-that would be funny...I don't ice-skate."

I tried to hold back the laughter. No, I really did, but it just came through after a few strained giggles.

He tries too hard.

"HAHAHA! Really? You are a _bad_ liar. But don't worry, I'll make sure not to tell it to your friends!"

He raised a cocky eyebrow and said, "You know, that was a really bad pun"

I rolled my eyebrows and said, "You know, deal with it. At least I try." I taunted with a hint of silliness.

It was at that moment I realized that I was kinda-sorta flirting with this arrogant boy, and I mentally slapped myself. For the three thousandth time. Well, I would take that mental slap back if someone just told me it was regular teasing. Instead, I'd slap him on his extremely hard head, but he probably wouldn't get hurt. It's that tough.

"Do you seriously ice-skate?" I asked him. He seemed pretty worried about his reputation, which was relatively perfect for a person of his significance. A little damage wouldn't hurt it at all.

I could literally feel his embarrassment and frustration through his chocolate eyes. (See the chocolate reference. I told you he remained that way, completely chocolate.)

"Maybe...but you won't tell my friends, please? I swear I'll stop being an evil jerk to you."

I really wanted to be a blabbermouth and spread it to the whole school, but you know, that would be disgustingly rude, and I felt that that would be really _wrong._ And I am definitely not that kind of person, as a wise woman once said, _two wrongs don't make a right_. But at the same time, I had to endure painful years of endless torture with his rumors. But he couldn't keep a promise if we were sinking in a black hole. In fact, I think he would save himself and leave me stranded, heading for, like, the fifty-second dimension.

"I probably won't tell them, unless you become a douche bag and bully me, _again_. "

He looked doubtful and squeaked, "Weeeellll..."

"What, Jack, it's not that bad of a deal. My mouth stays shut if your mouth stays shut, got it?"

"Umm, Donna kind of has a problem with you, and she thinks she and I are dating, so if she forces me you insult you, can we bend the agreement a little bit?" He asked hopefully. I'm not sure if he was worried about my old friend, or if it was just another excuse to hurt me even more.

"Jack, I'm not worried about Donna, and why do you care so much? Two hours ago I was a worthless rag to you, and now you care?"

He tried to say something, but I cut him off immediately, "Anyway, it's not that hard," I gripped the straps on my backpack, "Besides, your reputation isn't everything! I mean, skating is cool, and tons of male skaters compete in the winter Olympics every four years."

"It's not that, I mean, I value my awesome reputation," I rolled my eyes at this statement, "But I just want to stay excepted by them. All these years, I've been considered the leader, but I don't want to be that anymore. Ever since that incident on The Abandoned Boulevard, I don't feel very threatening."

For Jack, that was actually pretty deep. I mean, I thought he would always tread in thin waters, but his heart seems to be working. I'm pretty sure the unknown incident would have something to do with that.

"Jack, just forget what happened on The Abandoned Boulevard, and, uh, you sound like Wreck it Ralph."

"Wreck it Ralph is cool! And why do you care? You've been treating me like trash as well."

I actually never thought of that, considering the fact that I was focused on either grades, or avoiding him and making up new insults. Maybe the occasional skate at the rink. But I can see how, maybe, I've been treating him like dirt.

"Can we just agree that we are both piles of trash and move on with our lives?" I smiled, actually engaging in some conversation. I held out my hand in truce.

He shook it.

**Thank you so much guys. I know it's shorter. My other ones will not be this short, I promise (hopefully). I mean seriously, your reviews are amazing. I would love a few more if you can manage. Please? They are so amazing, just like you guys.**


End file.
